Yu-Gi-OH! ZeXal story three worlds
by MimiTenshi
Summary: During the war between Don Thousend, the Barians and Astralians, Yuma and the 5 Barian Imperators discovered an ancient city hidden in the forest behind Heartland. This city is none other than the allegedly lost city of Hikarishi. But what awaits the 6 there? Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship and a bit of humor Pairing: YumaxAstral
1. Trial text and character enumeration

Hey dear readers,

Well, ehhh, yeah...  
This is my first time I publish a story here.

(Especially in English, I am mediocre in English -.-)

Actually this is a German story, but I thought to myself: "Why do not you try your luck here?"  
Well, there I am ^^

I published this story on two pages and that in German.  
Now...

(Oh God! I'm in full panic.)

I hope you like it and you can understand it...  
This is a small sniff text and the character list.

Well, I wish you much fun reading ^^

(Oh God, my heart is pumping .)

* * *

 **Trial text:  
**

"I did not know that in the forest behind Heartland is an ancient city." Yuma said in astonishment. "This is impressive. I can continue my research here." "What kind of research Dumon?" Ray asked. "Wow, how long was it probably not inhabited?" asked Mizar. "Hey Alito look what I found. A giant stone." said Gilag as he held this stone as a dumbbell. "Uh...people, do you see what I see?" Alito asked the group.

 **C** **haracter enumeration:**

 **Name:** (Lady) Carisca  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Strengths:** be curious, secrets from babble, Astral stand aside, be twisted  
 **Loves:** Ice-creme, Astral (families moderately), her mother, Ray Shadows alias. Vector (not at the beginning)  
 **Desires:** to travel the human world, to taste every ice-cream (also every candy), to see the Astral again as the being was

Carisca, or Lady Carisca, is the cousin and also the best friend of Astral. It has grown together with this beings, and thus also knows who Astral really is and what intentions this being is. When Astral returned to the Astralworld, the red-pink hairy beings tried to tell him what happened in his childhood. But Eliphas, who also blames the change of beings, stopped her and locked her up with her mother and other Astralians. When Astral came to her, they went together to visit someone who shares Astral's memories, explaining his real mission. So Astral, together with Carisca, went to Yuma and searched together for what Astral should find before the Barians. The Nomeron code.

 **Name:** Alito  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Strengths:** Mysterious power, always be spurred and others so pull with, boxes  
 **Loves:** Tori Meadows, Fighting, Exercising  
 **Wishes:** be the best fighter of the galaxy, win Tori Meadows heart

Alito is, as well as Vector, also a Barian Lords. When he came to the human world, he fell in love with Tori Meadows, the classmate and best friend of Yuma Tsukumo. Since he thought the Yuma was his arch rival, he decided to make a duel with him for his love. But he lost the duel, but thanks to Yuma and Astral had learned the true meaning of a duel. But when he went back to Girag, he was so badly injured by Vector that he went back to the Barian world with Mizar. After 3 months he was healed again, but lost the thoughts that he was actually friends with Yuma and Astral, and together with the other 5 Barian Lords, they set a trap for the two. When their enemies fell, a black portal suddenly appeared, and they were all pulled back after Astral disappeared with Carisca. After a while of unconsciousness, they woke up and looked for the exit. They landed in an old city. What exactly is it for a place and what is it?

 **Name:** Astral  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Strengths:** Mysterious power, essence from the number cards, Yuma with questions nerves  
 **Loves:** Yuma Tsukumo (secretly), Duels, D.D ESPer Robin, Yuma nerves  
 **Wishes:** to find memory, to be there for Yuma, to give Yuma his parents again

Astral is a beautiful slender creature that appeared two years ago in the duel between Yuma and Shark. When it came to the world, the being knew nothing but his name and that the number cards were parts of his memory. After a while of pondering, with a new memory, Astral decided to go back to his world. There he gained new experience about himself and about a secret of the Tsukumo family, which he however Yuma first concealed. When Yuma, the beings and his cousin wanted to duel against the 5 Barian emperors, a black portal emerged. When Astral used a Mysterious Power, it came to consciousness again in a mysterious place. What is that place and why did Astral come back to consciousness there and what did he find out about himself and the Tsukumo family?

 **Name:** Dumon  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Strengths:** Mysterious power, inventive, tactical thinking  
 **Loves:** inventing new objects, reading books about something legendary reading, researching  
 **Wishes:** all the legends to investigate (especially a legendary of the 6 Guardians and the Goddess) will be the best explorer of the galaxy

Dumon also belonged to the Barian Lords and was thus the scientist and researcher. He sent Alito, Girag and Mizar to the human world to find Vector there and to take the number cards to their enemies, Yuma and Astral. But as it did not work out, he agreed with Vector's next plan. But as it turned out in time, this plan was also a disaster and the 6 landed in a forest where an old city was. What kind of city is it and what do they find out there?

 **Name:** Girag  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Strengths:** Mysterious power, heavy objects with the bare hand, courageous (but very soft)  
 **Loves:** Scarlett Starling (Sanagi Chono) to beaten up with Alito (all mean to fight with someone), heavy objects  
 **Wishes:** the strongest man of the galaxy, will become bolder to meet Scarlett Starling (Sanagi Chono) once in person

He was the first to be sent from Dumon to the human world, but as his several attacks on Yuma had been unsuccessful, Alito came to help him a bit. When he found his friend Alito injured, he swore revenge to Ray Shadows, but he lost the duel between Yuma and Ray so he was injured as well as the Barian world. After 3 months, he was healed again and together with the other 5 Barian Lords they set a trap for Yuma and Astral. When their enemies fell, a black portal suddenly appeared and they were dragged. After a while they woke up and went to the exit. They landed in an old city. What exactly is this place?

 **Name:** Goddess Hikari / Princess ...  
 **Age:** 24  
 **Strengths:** the power of light (the power of Nomeron), disguise, annoy with questions  
 **Loves:** the Guardian of Light (fiance), ride with her Pegasus, make a race with her cousin and win against her, her kingdom, the Guardian of Light  
 **Wishes:** protect the galaxy from darkness, create a happy future for your loved one and all your friends, see and protect your guardian

Goddess Hikari, so called by her people, was once a heartfelt and beloved ruler of the city Hikarishi of the 11th century. But as she looked at a great power, she had many enemies who wanted to have that power only to become rulers of the whole galaxy. Therefore, the head, the goddess, decided to test many voluntary recruits and give them the title of "Guardian of Light," since for 18 years the original guardian of the light had traced them and did not come to the rescue of the royal parade. When the goddess rode back to the forest with her Pegasus, she hurt herself and woke up in a scraped hut. A young handsome man fed her and her horse. When she came back to the palace, she sent one of her guardians to the hut and ordered to hire this man as a recruit. After months of exertion and fatigue, the young man became the guardian of the light. In the course of time one found out that he was the descendant of the Guardian of Light and what actually happened to his father. The goddess fell in love with him in the time when the young, handsome man was still a recruit, and they wanted to marry on the 3rd of October. But it should not be well for the young happiness of the two. When they were attacked by the shadows and the Guardian of Light took his life for the princess, she took advantage of her last powers, creating three worlds. But why does Yuma dream every night of this goddess? Why does she dive in his dreams and why is his dream only beautiful and then becomes a nightmare? Is she going to tell him something?

 **Name:** Mizar  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Strengths:** Mysterious Power, Master of the Galaxies, self-confident  
 **Loves:** its galaxy dragon. when vector fails  
 **Wishes:** the best galaxy dragon master of the galaxy is hit, dragons, vector kick in the ass

Mizar also belongs to the Barian Lords. At that time, he had been with Yuma and Astral duel, but since Kite bothered, they had to stop. He decided to repeat the duel against Yuma. But since they all fell into a black portal, the 5 Barians and Yuma had to hold together. After a while they came to an old, abandoned city. What exactly is this for a city?

 **Name:** No. 96 Dark Mist alias. Prince Dark  
 **Age:** 16 in the 11th century 26  
 **Strengths:** Power of darkness, torn, gloomy  
 **Loves:** Astral, the darkness, the god of shadowy and barian, all evil  
 **Wishes:** to get Astral on his side and thus gain the strongest power of the galaxy, destroy Yuma Tsukumo and the Barian Lords, kill them all for once, become rulers of the universe, and keep all slaves

No. 96, Dark Mist, is a cunning number respectively creature. He once lived in the 11th century as a normal Shadowing and was called Prince Dark. But when the eternal war between light and darkness came, and the light-goddess came to an end, he hid himself in all these years. But when he, after 1000 years, at the lake of bad omens, he spoke with a threatening voice about the extinction of a goddess. When Dark Mist joined the Barian emperors, he said that he liked the idea of Vector and wanted to help those. To your luck plunge Yuma, Astral and Carisca, who fell into the trap. The Barians activated the 'Barian Spheres' and wanted to duel, but suddenly a black portal appeared. No. 96 advised Astral that he should do something so that his beloved man would not perish. Had he called the black portal? Why did the number say that Astral was his clone and why does not he care about the goddess being extinguished? And why did he live in the eleventh century and when he was really hiding in the goddess of light, how did he get out of her again? Are the Barians really only chess figures that belong to his plan? And what kind of plan does he have?

 **Name:** Ray Shadow alias. Vector  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Strengths:** Mysterious power, motivating oneself to be the best, torn  
 **Loves:** Yuma to carter, Carisca (later), to go with Yuma to cloppen  
 **Wishes:** To take over the whole universe (will not be the case later), be as strong and courageous as Yuma (then the desire)

Vector turned out to be a normal human being months ago and called himself Ray Shadows. He did this to find out exactly about their enemies Yuma Tsukumo and above all about Astral. But his camouflage was unmasked because of his other comrades. So they ducked on Sargasso. However, Yuma and Astral had found their bond again, and even with their new Zexal form, became so powerful that Vector defeated. So this time he was planning a plan together with the other Barians. When Yuma and Astral were able to make a fall and duel with them, a black portal emerged and they were all pulled back. Vector, the other Barian and Yuma wake up in a forest and decided to have peace until they left the forest. But after a while they found an old city. But what kind of city is that and why are they there?

 **Name:** Guardian of Light ...  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Strengths:** the power of light and hope, courageous, self-confident, leader of the guardians  
 **Loves:** the goddess of light Hikari (fiancée), his friends, the guardians, the whole kingdom  
 **Wishes:** be happy with his fiancée, protect her forever, protect the Kingdom of Light

The Guardian of Light was previously only a normal young man who lived in the forest, near the Palace of Light. In all the years he lived alone, he tried to repair the most valuable thing that he was the only one to see from his father. When he found the goddess and her Pegasus, he took care of her, as he was to blame for what Ross was doing. As she was better off and went back to the castle, the guardian of friendship came to pick him up. In time, he found out that the man who was to be the guardian of light, had wicked intentions and wanted to warn the goddess, and also the guardians. But they did not take him seriously and thought he was a shadow, as they found signs in his room. When the ceremony was over, the lady who had blue skin and red-pink hair freed him, and he wanted to stop them, but it was already too late. He could save the goddess with the power of the light that his father gave him before he died, and his family name was pure again. When he and the goddess wanted to marry, the shadowy men attacked them. He protected the life of his beloved, but had to sacrifice his life for it. Who was this legendary guardian and what will happen in the new era?

 **Name:** Yuma Tsukumo  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Strengths:** Mysterious power, its flow, Astrals near  
 **Loves:** Astral (secret), duels, food, his family and friends  
 **Wishes:** to find out what the dreams mean, to have his parents back, marry Astral, never lose the being and protect it with his life

Yuma Tsukumo is a 15 year old beautiful teenager. When he duel with Shark, a being called Astral emerged and helped him win the duel. At that time the creature was a big nuisance, but today Yuma could not imagine his life without him. But what exactly is Astral actually? Is he really a boy or a girl? When Yuma and Astral wanted to duel with the 5 Barian Lords, they were separated and Yuma wake up together with the 5 Barians in a forest. They decided to stay for a while, and they were looking for the exit. But when they saw the light and hoped to find their way out, they landed in an ancient city. But why did they come there and what awaits the 6 there?

* * *

Well that was my sniff text and my character listing.  
I hope you liked it and gave you, maybe, some tension and some harmony :)

Actually I wanted to finish the story in German.  
But since I wanted to look, how to publish a story here and how you react, I decided to publish at least the sniff text and the characters.

Here is the explanation:

Here is no explanation ^^

If you find any errors or have a better idea, you can tell me in the comment or private.  
You can also send me some advice, which should occur in the story ^^  
I hope some of you leave me a small comma;)  
Until then.

In love your Mimiland0812 3


	2. -Prolog: The most beautiful day-

**Hey my dear reader,**

 **I'm sorry that I've just released a new chapter, but I really jammed that through my ignorance of English spelling and grammar, you do not like the story.**

 **I will now jump over my shadows, thanks to two reviews and my friends, and publish my Prolog.**

 **I hope you understand my Prolog and you will like it.**

 **Have fun:)**

* * *

-Prolog: The most beautiful day-

On a beautiful autumn day, I stood before the altar, waiting for the love of my life, which came immediately. I was quite nervous and noticed how fast my heart was beating. My best man next to me noticed this and tried to calm me with a few words. Everything will be fine, Yuma. This is just your day now and this time nothing will happen, said my best friend. There he is right. This day is just ours. I can't believe today that we are getting married. Actually, I had hated my love at the beginning. Well, hating is the wrong word. She was, than we us get to know, a big

pain in the neck. It all started about 3 years ago in May. Then she appeared in the middle of the duel and told me what to do. Oh man, back then I wanted her to disappear again. Now I am really happy to have them. Well, that was not so. After two years she left me. She had to go back to her world because she needed her there. Fortunately, she didn't stay long and came back to me after 7 months and 3 days. After 1 week and 4 days, I told her that for months I had had more than just friendly feelings for her. She told me that she likes me more than just a friend. But she didn't want to do this because she ... I'll tell you another time. But what you can know is that when my love left me, the war between Astralians and Barians was not over. Astral and I fought against Vector, Alito and Girag. So we duel with the 5 Barian Emperors. But before we could duel, we were separated. I had to come with the other Barians in the forest to get back to consciousness. As you know me, I wanted to duel directly with Vector. Before we could ever begin, would we apart brought about and then we searched together for the exit of the wide forest. Maybe I should not betray so much, otherwise all the tension is gone. It would be best if I concentrate more on our wedding. Suddenly the door opened, and all our friends and family stood up and looked at the person who entered the hall. My great love. I looked into her beautiful face. It was the most beautiful face I've ever seen. My bride. She wore a stunning green turquoise wedding dress. Around the waist she wore a loop that was beige. For the wedding dress she wore gloves that went to her elbows. To her Shoulder blade Sky blue long hair she wore a long veil and was on the sides of the hairstyle, where white feathered hair are attached with flowers. My bride has white skin that shone easily sky-blue and her eyes flashed like a sun. My love has eleven-shaped ears, the long silver earrings, her whole body was strewn with diamond-shaped paintings and precious stones. You wonder why Yuma Astral calls her, right? Why do they marry? And above all, what happened during the war? Well, this is a pretty long story, and I was as confused as you. The beste I started from then on, where the fight between Astralians and Barians really began.

* * *

 **Well that was my Prolog.**  
 **I hope you liked it and gave you, maybe, some tension and some harmony :)**

 **Although harmony is rather less.**

 **As I have already written, I am afraid that you could not understand my story because I unknowing English spelling and grammar very much.**

 **Well, no matter.**  
 **I see the positive.**

 **Here is the explanation:**

 **Here is no explanation ^^**

 **If you find any errors or have a better idea, you can tell me in the comment or private.**  
 **You can also send me some advice, which should occur in the story ^^**  
 **I hope some of you leave me a small comma;)**  
 **Until then.**

 **In love your Mimiland0812 3**


End file.
